finding love again
by moonlightdemonKita
Summary: Kesuna and Nikate are two theifs known as the shadow sisters who end up falling for Youko and Kuronue and later meet up with Inu and them and leave with Sango and Kagome to her time and meet the spirit detectives. what will happen? (sorry if s
1. Default Chapter

The young demoness children were playing tag in a field when the younger of the two ran into a woman with black hair holding a toddler with silver hair and little dog ears "sorry" the little demoness said and the women just smiled "its perfectly alright sweetie" the older child sat by a tree watching her sister talk to the woman and wondered the something then she heard sister call her and the woman walked them both home. As soon as their father saw the woman he took a glance at the two confused the demon children "daddy why does this lady and her baby smell a little bit like me but not Suna- sissi?" the younger one asked as the older one watched her father's eyes drift to the floor "well uh princess I don't know how to say this but Yuri is not your real mother..She is" and both of the children froze then the younger one ran out the door and the other looked up at the her father with tears in eyes "does..That mean Nika-sis isn't my real sister?" she asked "not exactly Nikate is actually your half sister," he said looking at the door that Nikate ran out of. Then the older child walked out it in search of the younger one. She soon found her sister curled up in a ball murmuring incoherently. Slowly the older sibling approached her and put her arms comfortingly around the younger sibling "Nika-sis its ok you're still my sister just half but still even if you weren't really my sister by blood I would still think of you as my Nika-sis" she said "b-but that lady isn't a demon which makes me a hanyou Suna-sissi so wont you hate me now?" the other blubbered then older sibling giggled at her little sister's foolish Idea "of course not Nika-sis your mom could have been some smelly old fish and I wouldn't of cared. you'll always be my little sister no matter what blood you have and I'll always take care of you like an older sibling should" she said and Nikate wiped away her tears and smiled "really Suna-sissi?" she asked "of course "

Kesuna's Pov

After that Nikate followed her mother and half brother around for about a year and I found out that Yuri wasn't my mother either therefore I wasn't a Kage-Kitsune as I thought I was but instead a Neko-Kitsune yet Yuri still treated us as her wonderful kits and taught us all she knew oh and we found out Nika wasn't the ordinary type of Hanyou as we thought but a Tenshi-Hanyou meaning she is half Celestial Angel not Ningen. Which made her stronger than we thought but it also made mikos come after her more than usual which caused the death of Yuri and two years later our father but not before he took another mate Shikira, a kitsune who was always as kind to us as Yuri was. She tried to take us with her when she left but was expecting a kit soon and we refused to endanger her and her kit's lives so we hid until the mikos left. As soon as they left we went back inside and took our father's corpse to our garden and buried him. Two weeks later we ran out of food and realized some major problems, we did not have anything to use to get more food and new attire thus starting our crime spree well my crime spree and her occasional help if absolutely necessary. It has been five years now and stealing has become like a second nature to me and I am now twenty the age where most yashas are courted but most yashas do not take care of a seventeen year old Tenshi-Hanyou nii-chan. Of course I don't mind the least bit. In fact it's actually quite the opposite. You see most demon males think yashas are weak so they treat their mate as if made of glass and expect her just to sit there and look pretty, which would be a complete waste of my skill, knowledge, and power. While these thoughts are running through my head I grab a powder mixture consisting of crushed beehive, lemon juice, fine grained salt rock, ground cinnamon, and crushed cherry blossoms, my father taught me how to make when I was little to conceal scents, and sprinkled some on myself. After that I used a spell Yuri taught me for blending into the shadows and tossed on a cloak just incase. As soon as I finished I notice another figure covered black standing beside me "Nika you cant come" I said "I'm going Suna whether you like it or not. Yuri was like a mother to me too and I'm not letting some jerk get away with disturbing her eternal rest" she stated firmly

I just smiled knowing trying to convince her to stay would be like butting heads with a brick wall of course I'm no better usually.

Nikate's Pov

I couldn't believe it somebody actually had the gall to disturb Yuri's eternal rest! I could feel my demon blood boil at the very thought of it! I quickly got ready and joined my sister ready to maim the one who showed such disrespect to Yuri as to rob her deathbed. As soon as she spotted me she told me to stay but I refused and told her so. Then she gave a small smile and we left. Soon we stood in the bandit village and crept silently through the shadows to the one that belonged to the bandit thief known as oni-gumo. As soon as we were in the hut Suna went towards Yuri's stolen heirlooms and begun to collect them as I quietly went to look for the one to satisfy my bloodlust. I eagerly crept down to hall where I could smell my prey. As soon as I drew out my claws my Tenshi blood finally was able to suppress my demon blood to keep me from killing the man in front of me but not enough to completely stop me. Then I picked him up and tossed him out a window, which unfortunately for him was by a steep slope of a cliff. Then we left with the newly obtained jewelry

Youko's POV

My partner, Kuronue, and me were on a job as usual when the scent of wildflowers and lavender assaulted my nose it really intrigued me and by the looks of things my partner as well so we decided to find the sources and it led us to the abandoned castle of the north or at least it was supposed to be abandoned. The closer we got to it the more the scents revealed about the two lovely female half kitsunes in side the castle one we could tell was a hanyou and the other a hybrid. Both of us examined the rooms as we sought out the hybrid and the hanyou they were very well furnished with just about every treasure that we were beat to the punch in getting. As we were examining everything the wildflower scent disappeared and a black-cloaked figure came into the room. "Leave this place or you shall face the wrath of the shadow sisters," challenged the cloaked figure with a very feminine voice. I smirked at her and approached as the lavender scent disappeared and another cloaked figure appeared near Kuronue with a dagger in its very feminine looking hand and I watched as he quickly disarmed her. The other cloaked girl tried to get over there to help but I was not going to be ignored so I tried to disarm her but she quickly jumped away as did the other one from Kuronue but not before the cloaks were removed. As soon as I glanced at them I identified them as the Northern princesses. The younger one stared in shock as the other glared at me as I took in their appearances. The younger princess was fairly tall, had a slender waistline, pale skin, short shiny black hair, matching ears and tail, and dark blue eyes. The older one looked the same except she was slightly taller, looked more mature, had longer hair with crimson tips as did her ears and tail, and had bright green eyes. "now that you know our real selves will you leave?" asked the younger hime asked "why would we do that we've just discovered the secret of the northern castle" Kuronue taunted them "and you will take it to your graves!" the older one demanded still glaring at us. I quickly got tired of that glare and turned as if I was leaving but used a well hidden path and appeared behind her and wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close just to see her reaction and I noticed Kuronue doing the same to other one. The younger girl blushed, slid out of his grasp and stepped away shyly but the girl in my arms jerked away and slapped while glaring harder this was definitely not a reaction I was used to, most practically threw themselves at me and none dared to hit me yet the way she reacted actually amused me for some reason and I refuse to be rejected by anyone so there it was my new challenge to make this fiery little vixen fall in love with me.

Me: well did ya like it

Youko: you're setting a defiant vixen as a new challenge? Maybe you have forgotten the fact that no woman can resist me

Me: that's not a fact its just you being big-headed '

Youko: you must not value your life very much to speak to me in such a manner

Me: O-O I just playing you know I wouldn't never actually speak like that and mean it …-' well I have to run for my life now so please review! dashes away


	2. chapter 2

Finding LOVE AGAIN chapter 2 Tenshi link, brothers, and more fun with thieves -K

Disclaimer: I don't own any Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha characters but all made up ones in this story belong to me! -

Hi- Nikate's Tenshi link

#Hi #Inuyasha

After that Youko and Kuronue pestered them frequently well bugged the crap out of Kesuna and made Nikate do a good impersonation of a tomato.

Nikate's POV

I've just found out some startling news about my half-brother , Inuyasha. A stupid priestess named Kikyou in a disrespectful way as well killed him. He was pinned to the god tree. Now I'm not usually one for violence but if that stupid bi+ch weren't dead I would have killed her myself with a slow and very painful death. I would simply laugh as I hear screams of agonizing pain as my claws tear off her limbs and watch as she slowly dies of blood loss. Wait…maybe he isn't dead. Maybe his supposed death is like ours. I know!

Inuyasha?-

#Who is this and how are you talking to me I'm dead aren't I?#

This is you half sister Nikate and I'm using Tenshi link-

#What the hell is that? And I don't have a half sister only a half brother who hates me for being a hanyou#

It's a telepathic link only ones with celestial angel blood can use it can contact anyone dead or alive and yes I'm your half sister. I'm a hanyou as well not only that but a forbidden one-

#You're half angel half dog-demon?#

No I'm half angel half fox demon-

#Then how are you related to me? my father was an Inu#

Our mother she wasn't what everyone thought she was dear brother-

#So you mean I was a forbidden one too?#

Yes, you are a Tenshi -Inu –Hanyou but since it is so dangerous to be so if you ever come out of this sleeping state I believe you a should keep what I have told you secret and never tell anyone about me for I am supposed to be dead, few know I still live, my sister and two thieves-

#I have two sisters how come neither of you tried to help me when I was alive then?#

We were already supposed to be dead and Kesuna's is my half sister so she isn't related to you but I'm sure she would of treated you the same as she treats me if she ever had the chance to meet you-

#So you're saying it would be ok if I called her my sister too?#

Yes and brother I have decided something where is the god tree?-

#In a forest that is named after me#

Thank you dear brother contact me whenever you like-

After I shut off my link I went to the room in which my sister is in and noticed she wasn't the only one there. Youko and Kuronue have snuck in yet again and in moments time Kuronue had his arms wrapped around my waist and turned and look at him blankly "not now I have important business to talk over with Kesuna" but he didn't release me so I just sighed "Suna-sis I have found out that my brother, Inuyasha was killed and I would like to go visit the tree he was pinned to and free him to give him a proper burial. Can we please?" I begged "yes Nika we will go and give him a proper burial then destroy whoever it was who decided to treat our little bother like that" Kesuna replied disgusted sounding as I am "Kuronue and I will go with you" Youko said and I smiled at them both "thanks you two" and then we were on our way.

Soon we arrived at the tree where my brother is pinned and I ran over to it and grabbed the arrow and it started to burn me but I continued to pull 'why wont you budge!' I thought then I was thrown by an unknown force and collided with Kuronue's chest and I stubbornly move away and grab the arrow again yanking as hard as possible "Nika its not coming loose there is obviously has some sort of spell on it" Kesuna told me and I fell over out of breath and I spoke out loud "-sorry little brother I could not free you but I have a feeling someone will someday and then we can be a real family and you can stay with Kesuna and I but until then I will visit as often as possible-" I said and then I removed and bracelet from my wrist and slid it onto his and put an invisibility mark on it like Yuri taught me "-that is my favorite bracelet. My step mother, Yuri gave it to me its too bad you haven't the chance to meet her she was the kindest and most caring mother figure I had ever had in my life sadly neither of us got much of a chance to meet you but at least I'll be able to find you again although it wont be for awhile I sense but it will happen. I refuse to lose you whenever you haven't really met me and I only know of what I saw when I had to time to watch out for you, so we will meet again and I'll watch out for you constantly like Suna-sis does for me and well goodbye until then dear brother.-" After that I gave another sad smile and walked over to everyone else. #goodbye# I heard and smiled then all of us left. On our way back to the castle I was stuck listening to Youko and Kesuna bicker I mean I love my sister dearly but she is really giving me a headache!

"I swear if you touch me one more damn time I'm going to chop off thosedamn arms of yours"

"Admit it you love the attention"

"Like hell I do!" my sister screamed and Kuronue and I covered our ears to avoid going deaf "Kesuna calm down your just encouraging him while making us go deaf!" I told her and she just growled at the smirking Youko and stormed ahead of us while Kuronue gave me a thankful smile

and wrapped his arms around me again and I just smiled now used to it. I've actually become quite comfy in his arms.

Me: ok done for now please review oh and for my first reviewer,

White-emerald-kitsune-hime, I have something very special a date with Sessh! Enjoy!

Sessh: this Sesshoumaru will not 'date' some human girl

Me: uh yea he will if he wants to keep what he was doing last night a secret (smirks)

Sesshoumaru: …this Sesshoumaru will cooperate for now

Me: good boy now go get ready for your date

(Sessh growls)

Me: ok thats it second and third person to review will also get a prize I'm not sure about others so please review bye!


End file.
